Question: Thirteen blue and six green hexagonal tiles were used to create the figure below. If a new figure is created by attaching a border of green tiles with the same size and shape as the others, what will be the difference between the total number of green tiles and the total number of blue tiles in the new figure? [asy]
/* AMC8 2004 #15 Problem */
path hex=rotate(30)*(dir(360)--dir(60)--dir(120)--dir(180)--dir(240)--dir(300)--cycle);
pen lightcolor=lightgreen;
pen darkcolor=heavyblue;
filldraw(hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3),0)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2,0)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2.5,1.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*3,3)*hex,darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2.5,4.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2,6)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3),6)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(0,6)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-0.5,4.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-1,3)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-0.5,1.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3),3)*hex,darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*.5,1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*1.5,1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2,3)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*1.5,4.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*.5,4.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(0,3)*hex,lightcolor,black);
[/asy]
The next border requires an additional $6\times 3=18$ green tiles. A total of 24 green and 13 blue tiles will be used, so the difference is $24-13=\boxed{11}$. [asy]
/* AMC8 2004 #15 Solution */
path hex=rotate(30)*(dir(360)--dir(60)--dir(120)--dir(180)--dir(240)--dir(300)--cycle);
pen lightcolor=lightgreen;
pen darkcolor=heavyblue;
filldraw(hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3),0)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2,0)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2.5,1.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*3,3)*hex,darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2.5,4.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2,6)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3),6)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(0,6)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-0.5,4.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-1,3)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-0.5,1.5)*hex, darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3),3)*hex,darkcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*.5,1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*1.5,1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2,3)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*1.5,4.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*.5,4.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(0,3)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-.5,-1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*.5,-1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*1.5,-1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2.5,-1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-.5,7.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*.5,7.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*1.5,7.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*2.5,7.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-1,0)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-1.5,1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-2,3)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-1,6)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*-1.5,4.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*3.0)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*3.5,1.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*4,3)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*3.5,4.5)*hex,lightcolor,black);
filldraw(shift(sqrt(3)*3,6)*hex,lightcolor,black);
[/asy]